I Got My Game On
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby Goren's got his game on...


Alright, I heard this song a few weeks ago on the radio, and the first thing that came to mind was, "Wow, that is so Bobby!" So I finally sat down and wrote a fic for it! The song is Trace Adkin's I Got My Game On. Watch out, ladies. Bobby's got his game on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine... but I'd settle for an episode like this...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bathroom was already full of steam as Bobby Goren stepped into his shower stall. He had big plans tonight, and he couldn't help but grin as he stood beneath the nearly scalding stream of water.

Some twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Running a hand through his soaking salt and pepper curls, he walked over to the mirror and wiped it off so he could see himself. And he couldn't help but smile.

He picked up the shaving cream and smoothed it over his face, turned the water on to hot, and picked up the razor.

With expert strokes, he moved the razor over his face, until most of the stubble was removed. Once it was done to his liking, he ran his hands under the water and splashed it over his face, washing away the remnants of the white foam.

As he dried his face with a small towel, he grinned at his reflection. Then he picked up a bottle of aftershave and poured a little into his palms, patting his cheeks with the liquid.

Yes, tonight was definitely going to be fun.

I got my game on

I step out of the shower

Steaming up the place

Wipe off the mirror

Shave my baby face

Can't help but smile

Hey what can I say?

I got my game on

After he finished drying his body and hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Dropping the towel onto the floor, he walked into his closet and looked through his clothes. Finally he settled on his black silk shirt and his new Armani suit. Then he walked back out of the closet and sat down on the bed, sliding his feet into his best black shoes.

He rose again to his full height and reached over to the dresser, then slid on his new dark sunglasses over his eyes.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror and tucked his shirt into his pants before he straightened out his jacket.

Then he put his keys and cell phone in his pocket before heading out of his home. The night air was cool, and he could see his breaths in front of him every time he exhaled.

He walked over to his car, making a brief phone call before he slid into the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

Put on my black silk shirt

My Armani suit

My custom made hat

My alligator boots

Slip my rings on my fingers

My new shades, ooh

I got my game on

Yeah, I got my game on

Better hang on tight

I guarantee it's gonna be

A hell of a ride

I got my groove on

I got my smooth on

Yeah, you ladies better watch out tonight

I got my game on

Arriving at the club, he pulled up to the building and climbed out of the vehicle. A valet walked up to him, and he tossed him his keys and headed toward the door.

He opened the door and swaggered into the club confidently, taking in the electrifying air that enveloped him immediately. The club was filled with dancing couples, and rock music was making the floor vibrate.

He felt the piercing stares on him, but he ignored the attention and headed for the bar, quickly finding a stool to sit on before he ordered a drink.

A long legged brunette strolled up to him, placing her hand on his thigh as she purred, "I'm looking for a good time, baby. What about you?"

He peered over the tops of his shades and flashed her a charming smile, then said, "Not tonight."

She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, saying, "Your loss, baby," as she walked away, garnering the attention of almost every straight man in that club.

He shook his head and picked up his drink, then took a long swallow. Where was she, anyways?

Get to the club in my Caddy

With my custom twenty fours

Flip my keys to the valet

And I'm ready to roar

They're gonna know the second

I strut through the door

I got my game on

Yeah, I got my game on

Better hang on tight

I guarantee it's gonna be

A hell of a ride

I got my groove on

I got my smooth on

Yeah, you ladies are in trouble tonight

I got my game on

A few stools away, a blond woman in a black cocktail dress caught Bobby's eye, and he smiled at her. She winked at him, and he slid off of his stool and sat down on the empty seat beside her.

"Hey there, beautiful," he purred, sliding off his shades and sliding them into the breast pocket of his shirt.

She smiled and swallowed the last of her drink. He signaled for the bartender to refill her glass, then slid his platinum credit card to the bartender.

She accepted her refill and lifted the glass to her lips, tipping her head back slightly, granting him full view of her flawless, glowing skin.

He took advantage of the opportunity and pressed his lips softly against her bare neck, smiling when she shivered against his marauding mouth.

"A little forward, aren't we?" she whispered, and he pressed his hand against her cheek, applying pressure until their eyes met. Then he pressed his lips against hers as his hand buried itself in her hair.

She eagerly parted her lips, deepening the kiss, and her hand wandered over his back and gripped the material of his jacket in her fist.

He finally pulled away, his heart racing and his palms shaking. Running his thumb over her jaw, he looked into her hazel eyes and said, "Are you ready to go?"

A slow smile curved her lips, and she put her drink down and grabbed her purse. "Lead the way, partner," she said with an elegant sweep of her arm.

He shot her an amused smile, then rested his large hand on the small of her back. As they walked, they fell into a perfected rhythm, and once again, he was amazed that, even in high heels, she only reached his shoulder.

They reached the door, and he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly, almost possessively, into his side.

That little hottie at the bar

Just gave me a wink

Flash my platinum card

And buy her a drink

From that look she's giving me

Son, it's a damn good thing

Four hours later, Alex stretched and curled her toes, then sighed contently. Beside her, Bobby shifted and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her neck softly.

She smiled and lifted herself up onto her arms, then draped her upper body across his chest. "We should go clubbing more often," she purred, kissing the tip of his nose.

He smiled and rested his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. "I love you, Eames," he murmured, and her heart melted at the honesty and love in those four little words.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too, Bobby."

A slow, sexy grin appeared on his face, and she squealed when he flipped her over onto her back and pinned her to the bed. "You know, I've got my game on," he growled throatily, and she smirked.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Prove it," she challenged, and he dipped his head and kissed her fiercely. And he gladly obliged her.

Again.

_I got my game on_

_Better hang on tight_

_I guarantee it's gonna be_

_A hell of a ride_

_I got my groove on_

_I got my smooth on_

_Going rock star crazy tonight_

_I got my game on_

_Yeah, I got my game on_

_I got my game on_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and please remember to review! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
